He's Back!
by jrose5543
Summary: Michael is back for revenge and there is no stopping him!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docum

Chapter 1

I can't believe it's the last year of high school. My grades could never be better, and I have a scholarship to one of the best schools in the nation. Even tough to certain people it would sound like I have the perfect life, there is still something missing. Maybe it is that all the guys think I am too smart, at least that's what they all say.

It was the start of the second quarter and I had done all the pieces of writing due for that grading period. " Anyone started the writing pieces yet?" our dear, decrepit teacher, Mrs. Massalie. I sunk down in my chair, realizing everyone was smirking and probably thinking,"ya right". Unfortunatley, the teacher noticed my distinct face and came right over."Miss Strode, do you have any pieces of writing to turn in?" I looked down and took out all five papers." Ah, wow..." she turned to the rest of the class." All of you should be as punctilious as this young lady, I know you probably are filled with trepidation toward the literature, but it is do in a month." At the end of the day, I was walking with my friends home when something caught my eye...

ent here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

Chapter 2

"Laurie, Laurie..." Anna exclaimed as she ran across different lawns. Once she caught up with Lisa and I, Anna was out of breath and was panting rapidly. " Hey, are you going to the halloween party tomorrow night?" I pondered for a moment, thinking about grades, school, and _babysitting._ I do indeed have a job. Actually a profitable job. " No... I think I will have to pass." I said sighing as if I was upset. Lisa and Anne looked knowingly at each other and rolled their eyes. " Come on you never have any fun. Are you at least going to the game?" Lisa questioned sadly. She was always so jealous, but at least she wasn't a nuisance.

Both of her parents were very poor and both lived on a farm, so nobody taught them anything but manners. When Lisa was born, her mother and father didn't want her, but since they are very religous, her grandparents made her mom keep her. It is a very sad story. Now Lisa doesn't do her homework, study, or even spell her name properly. I tutor her some but she can't read. Lisa used to suffer abuse from her old boyfriend. She ended up with a broken skull and around the same time her mother, Helen, committed suicide and her father was pronounced a drug addict and was forced to prison for growing marijuana.

" Well, I believe so and I need to work on the history assignment anyways." Anne looked at me with the eye of a nonbeliever. " Matt is going to be there. I heard he likes you." I wasn't stupid. I knew Max, the most popular guy in school, just broke up with Julie Hendrings. She was the most popular girl and the most devoloped. I could not compete with that, not at all. "He doesn't like me, and even if he does I would not go out with him" "Why are you scared you are going to get into trouble with Julie?" I did not have to think about this." Well ya. You know they have been out 3 times together and they break up for attention. But I would have to say he is pretty cute but not very bright." Anne and Lisa smiled as we walked all the way home like walking targets.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what will you be doing if you are not going to the party tomorrow night?" Lisa managed to stutter through her perfect teeth. " Um... I have to babysit Jamie tomorrow." Anne put her hands on her hips and gesticulated wildly." You can bring her with you. Aren't you taking her trick or treating." Lisa looked puzzled. "She is so adorable, Jamie is so cute. Can I watch her?" Anne pushed her casually. " No, Lisa it's okay, you can stop by if you want. Jamie's sleeping over. And I'm not taking her trick or treating." Lisa checked her watch as I was debating with Anne about trick or treating. "Guys I need to head home I have a hair appointment at 5 o'clock. I will see you at the game right?" Anne and I both nodded. " Wait, what time is it?" Anne asked worried. "Uh. It's 4:12. I got to go though bye." Lisa left running toward her house that is a block away." Sorry Laurie, I have to go. My mom will kill me if I don't pick up my little brother at football practice." So Anne also ran toward the elementary school, opposite direction of my house, and I was left to walk the rest of the way home.

All weekend I will be watching Jamie, the 8 year old girl is confused as much as I am. She has never gone trick or treating or been to a party. I actually feel really bad for her, but I plan to make the most of the weekend. She likes books such as her favorite is _To Kill a Mockingbird. _I gave the book to her and she reads sections of it every day. I just wish she could fit in like Anne, not like me.

On my way home I stopped to see Mrs. Rawdle, her husband recently passed away so now I help her around the garden and house. She was sitting in her rocking chair, just gazing at the clouds, when I was walking up to her house, Gabby, her dog was barking rapidly. " Gabby, stop it!" Mrs. Rawdle said with much conviction and irritation. " Good afternoon. Have you been enjoying your day?" I waited for her to respond, but she stared at the bushes with no expression on her pale face. " Well have a nice day." I managed an awkward but gay smile upon my face as I pushed the gate ajar." Laurie?" Mrs. Rawdle said with a certain shake in her voice. I turned around with what might of been a pondering look on my face to why she hadn't heard me a moment ago.

" Yes," I saw she had frightened eyes and quivering lips. Unlike her warm smile and pleasant eyes that invited comfort and love into your heart. " Come here..." She mumbled as she pointed somewhere. Not being the disobediant type, I followed the elder's order and came." See that there. What is it?" I sqinted to see the object she was pointing at." I think it may be a cat. I'll go check. Okay?" She nodded. Suddenly, she grabbed my arm tightly." Be careful." I escaped from her grasp and headed down her porch steps and over to the rose bushes. My brain was holding up a warning sign and saying 'go back'. Even though I am very cautious, I needed to do this for Mrs Rawdle. I quietly went to the bushes and saw something moving, but I must have scared him/her off because he or she ran off.

I walked back up to Mrs. Rawdle." It was probably teenagers. Halloween is tomorrow so most of them are pulling pranks." She looked in disbelief." But that's not all that has happend..." Mrs. Rawdle began to get up and lead me into her decrepit home.


End file.
